Pen Pals
by mts3479
Summary: Anna and Jane start a correspondence together where they share what is going on in their respective worlds. Also includes some appearances from the Downton gang.
1. Chapter 1

Pen Pals

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with creating and producing Downton Abbey. It's created By Julian Fellowes and brought our screens by ITV and Carnival.

Author's note: I am new to this site and have been enjoying the stories here. This is my first attempt at fiction after writing non-fiction (academic) for years.

Summary: After Bates' arrest, Anna is left bereft and alone, with no one to confide to she turns to pen and paper and a certain housemaid now in Leeds

Harewood House

"Jane, this just came for you through the post" Mrs Wilcox handed a letter to the younger dark haired woman who had just sat down to have a cup of tea.

Jane took the envelope and studied the post mark "Thank you but from who could it be? It doesn't look like it's from Ripon Grammar."

Mrs Wilcox smiled sympathetically "I'm sure Freddie is not in trouble. Maybe it's from a friend."

"Or a secret admirer," Jessica, a junior maid seated next to Jane piped up "You know, a man who lurks around and finds it hard to tell her how he feels."

There was no answer while the head housekeeper of Harewood glowered at Jessica "That will be enough Jessica Gough!"

"Sorry Mrs Wilcox" Jessica apologised "Well, if it's not from Ripon Grammar or you-know-who, then..."

"It's from Anna Smith", Jane interrupted smiling "We worked together at Downton Abbey. I did leave my forwarding address to Mrs Hughes and now I have a letter from Anna."

"She probably wants to know why you left," Jessica speculated "I don't know why either."

"She has her reasons," Mrs Wilcox replied fixing Jessica a stern look "Mr Healey wants both of you upstairs after finishing your tea."

Once Mrs Wilcox was out of earshot, Jessica looked at her friend, punching her playfully in the arm "You are really mysterious Jane Moorsum. I know we're friends but I do think there are secrets lurking around. I'm convinced that there is a 'you-know-who' in your life."

Jane laughed "There's nobody, really. My husband was killed in France during the war and that's all there is to it."

The two women finished their tea in silence. Finally Jane stood up and placed the letter in her pocket, thinking that before bed would be the best time to read Anna's letter. For now, it she and Jessica had to go see Mr Healey.

"I think we'll have to make a run for it," Jessica said "You know Mr Healey, he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Once all the day's duties and dinner were finished, Jane said goodnight to Jessica and everyone still awake and made her way to her room. One of the advantages to being head housemaid was having her own room where she could have some privacy. After changing into her nightdress, she settled down in her bed to read Anna's letter

_Downton Abbey_

_Dearest Jane,_

_First of all, I want to apologise for being rude. I have not thanked you for what you did for me and John on our wedding night. Lady Mary told me that it was your leaving present. Why did you leave without saying good bye? I got your address from Mrs Hughes and she asked me to tell you that there will be some school reports from Ripon Grammar that will be making their way to Harewood._

_Thank you for what you have done. John sends his gratitude as well and we hope that you have been settling down well. O'Brien is convinced that you have "traded up" (whatever that means- she's probably exaggerating)._

_I meant to write sooner but I have been overwhelmed by so many things. No one else apart from you and Lady Mary knows that we are married. But he has been arrested; the police came for him on the day of Miss Swire's funeral and they are charging him for the murder of his first wife. Oh Jane, I don't know what to do. I have been trying hard not to cry but by the time I finish work, the tears just won't stop. There is really no one I can talk to...perhaps apart from Lady Mary but then she has enough problems of her own._

_I hope I am not impertinent by asking why you left. From what I have gathered from Mrs Hughes, you left the day John and I got married. Whatever your reason, I hope it's not because of Thomas or O'Brien, which will be quite strange as you were well liked._

_What has been your life like at Harewood House? Do tell as I am dying to hear any news from you._

_I must end here as it will have an earlier start tomorrow. Lady Mary is joining the hunt and I will have to help her get ready. To be honest, I am not looking forward to cleaning her riding habit afterwards._

_Your friend,_

_Anna_

_Harewood House_

"_Dearest Anna,_

_Please, there is no need to apologise. Lady Mary let me in on the secret as she asked me if I could attend to some of your more urgent duties. I had the idea that you and John should have a proper first night as husband and wife. I mentioned this to Lady Mary and she gave her permission._

_I am sorry to hear about what happened to John . Do you have any news from the lawyers? Apart from the eventual trial, you must be strong as eventually Lord and Lady Grantham not to mention Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson will find out one way or the other._

_Harewood is a grand house. I think it is the polar opposite of Downton. Whilst Downton looks like a medieval citadel, Harewood would probably blend in with Ancient Rome or Greece. During my spare time I have been reading up on the history of the house. Lord Harewood seemed pleased that I have taken an interest and he has lent me books and yesterday showed me the original drawings for the house._

_The staff has been nothing but welcoming. Mr Healey and Mrs Wilcox remind me of Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes – strict but fair and kind at the same time. I do miss Mrs Patmore's cooking but Mrs Osborne the cook here is also excellent. I can just imagine a Downton versus Harewood contest, we can pit Mrs Patmore against Mrs Osborne or Miss O'Brien against Miss Clarke. That should be fun._

_I believed what O'Brien meant about "trading up" is down to the reputation of the Lascelles family for being "grand". My mother's customers in the fruit stall have been pretty much saying the same thing when I mentioned that I would be working at Harewood. Oh yes, they look certainly grand but I found out, they are anything but. Lord Harewood is kind and I think there is something grandfatherly about him. Lady Harewood is nothing like the Dowager Countess but I have not really spoken to her as she spends most of her time in her room. Miss Clarke has told us the she seems to tire easily._

_With regards to your question as to why I left. I promise that I will give you my reason when the time comes._

_Please send my kind regards to John and as well as to Mrs Hughes. I will be looking forward to seeing Freddie's school reports. _

_Your friend,_

_Jane_

To be continued...

Any comments, suggestions & reactions are most welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is now here. Many thanks to those who added this story to their Story Alert subscription.

_Dearest Jane,_

_Life here has been quiet so far only punctuated by the preparations for Lady Mary and Sir Richard's wedding. There has long been an argument about the venue but Sir Richard eventually agreed to the wedding and reception at Downton. Anyway, the venue will also be near to their new house. I don't know why but I have this feeling that this wedding with either not go through or if it does it will not be a happy one. Lady Mary increasingly looks more like she's going to a funeral rather than to her own wedding._

_I was able to visit John before he will be transferred to Holloway Prison in London. My heart broke when I saw him. He seems to be losing so much weight and his face looks drawn, pale and tired. I gave him his suitcase which I have packed with things he might need and in turn, he gave me a letter which he had written a few days ago. The visit was quite short as we were only allowed half and hour to talk and on my way out, the Prison Warden handed me Holloway Prison's address._

_On to other news, Lord and Lady Grantham have received a letter from both Lady Sybil and Mr Branson informing them that the reading of the banns was almost complete and they have set their wedding date in two months' time after the last banns are read. I know that not everyone is happy with the upcoming wedding but I admire both of them for having courage of their convictions. Many people just retreat into what they know and are used to but not Lady Sybil and Mr Branson. I wish everyone was like them; perhaps this world would be a better place._

_Many thanks about your description about Harewood. Please do carry on and I do like reading your descriptions of the house as for me, it is a welcome antidote to the pressures of life so far._

_Your friend,_

_Anna_

_Dearest Anna,_

_I attach with this letter a note for Mrs Hughes thanking her for sending Freddie's school reports. That said, in the covering letter Mr Thornton said there were five but there was only three that arrived from Downton. I checked with the post man and he said that was all that came. Ah well, I'm sure they will arrive soon._

_The reports I received were about Freddie's behaviour and his performance in sport. I will write to Freddie once I have seen his academic results._

_I agree with you with regards to Lady Mary. I always thought there was something not quite right about Sir Richard and I believe that their marriage will end up in tears. What about Mr Crawley? From my observation, Lady Mary is a different person with him. Do you remember seeing them together at dinner? I could have sworn that he looks at her differently than when he looks at Miss Swire. They might deny it but those feelings are still there and I wouldn't be surprised at Sir Richard's continuing jealousy._

_If you are indeed interested about the house, I will endeavour to continue as you requested and will try to send you a postcard that shows what Harewood looks like. Do not worry about what will happen to John; perhaps you need to take a page out of Lady Sybil and Mr Branson's book and have courage not just for his sake for yours as too. _

_May God bless you and John._

_Your friend,_

_Jane_

**Any comments, suggestions and reactions welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, sorry if it took quite a long time, I was feeling a bit stumped**

Chapter 3

"The mail is here!" Jessica shouted as she entered the servant's dining hall with a handful of letters

"Finally" Ian muttered "It seemed to have taken forever this time."

"For Mrs Osborne, here's a letter from one Clara Osborne."

"It's from my sister", Mrs Osborne smiled as she took the envelope from Jessica "I wonder if it's any news about her son who had to be treated for shellshock."

"Ian, this is a package from your parents."

Ian gratefully accepts the package and smells it "Sounds like my mother has sent me some of her famous fudge. We can have this for our upcoming picnic."

"Miss Clarke, a letter from your brother."

"Great to finally hear from that old bag," the lady's maid snorted while receiving the envelope from Jessica as everyone laughed.

Jessica hands Jane a large envelope "From Anna Smith...and you-know-who"

"I wish you'd stop goading her that," Mrs Osborne sighs "It's fast becoming old news. I don't think this mystery man exists at all. He's on par with Father Christmas or King Arthur."

"Oh ay, it's all urban legend I think," Miss Clarke agrees

Jessica smirks "My gut says differently. He'll put in an appearance soon"

Jane rolled her eyes at Jessica's remark. "Anna has sent the last of Freddie's reports. No wonder Mr Thornton sounded so enthusiastic in his letter. He won a prize for writing an essay in Latin."

"I don't know why they have to write compositions in some dead language," Ian observed "It's not as if Freddie will use it when he leaves school."

"Yes, but he'll go to university then maybe the civil service," Mrs Osborne said "At least he won't be like us down here. Who knows? Freddie might end up as an ambassador. Imagine that? He'll be mingling with the great and the good, not like us having to bow and serve them."

"Does that mean they use Latin in the civil service?" Ian asked confused "No wonder we don't understand what they say."

"I'm sure Lord Harewood, Viscount Lascelles and Master Edward studied Latin too," Jessica added.

"I don't think the civil service uses Latin, it's just seen as something a gentleman ought to have studied," Mrs Osborne said.

"Good on him," Miss Clarke said returning the subject to Freddie's grades "You're really lucky Jane"

"I hope so," Jane nods as she fishes out another envelope. She frowns as it had been opened by somebody at Downton. "This is his academic report...oh my," her frown turns to a smile "I am so proud of him."

"You ought to be," Jessica said looking over Jane's shoulder "Look at those marks! I bet he's the school genius."

"Oxford here he comes!" Ian grins "He certainly won't be like us."

Jane accepts everyone's congratulations then notices that there is a folded piece of paper inside the envelope where the academic report had been. _I wonder what this is_, she thought as the opens the note to read it.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost!" Mrs Osborne exclaims upon seeing Jane's face which had turned pale.

"Maybe I have," Jane say as she picks up her letters "Please excuse me."

"What was that all about?" Ian asked bewildered by Jane's sudden outburst.

"I told you there was a you-know-who," Jessica said "That was probably from the mystery man."

Miss Clarke shakes her head "Oh do stop it will you!"

_Dearest Jane,_

_Enclosed with my letter are the two school reports that you have been waiting for. They ended up with Lord Grantham's mail. Everything has been chaotic with the post here last week. Lord Grantham sends his apologies as he accidentally opened one of the envelopes and saw Freddie's report._

_I have received news that John has arrived safely at Holloway and I am thankful for that. Lord Grantham has instructed his lawyer to contact John's and Mr Crawley has offered his assistance as well. One does not know what will actually happen until I receive the papers from the Procurator Fiscal._

_John's replacement Thomas Chambers arrived today. He is a veteran and one of the lucky few to have survived the Somme in one piece albeit he was wounded whilst in Verdun later. We do like him; he is a quiet sort but has managed to disarm Thomas and O'Brien already. I never said this to their face but I'm glad that they got their comeuppance. That should teach them a lesson about bullying others._

_Lady Sybil and Mr Branson have set the date for their wedding and the invitations arrived today. We don't know yet if Lord and Lady Grantham are attending but Mr Crawley, Mrs Crawley, Lady Rosamund and the Dowager Countess have said they would be making the trip to Dublin to attend the wedding and meet Mr Branson's family._

_Lady Mary turned down Sir Richard's offer to have her gown made in Paris by Monsieur Poiret and insisted on Mrs Robertson doing her gown. She must have outdone herself as Sir Richard paid her double for the advance. Anyway, Lady Mary has had her first fitting and everyone here is excited to see what the gown looks like._

_Mrs Hughes told me that she knew Mrs Wilcox from years ago. I wonder if Mr Carson knows Mr Healey._

_Please write soon as I am always looking forward to hearing from you._

_Your friend,_

_Anna_

_Dearest Anna,_

_Thank you very much for sending the last of Freddie's school reports. I have written to Mr Thornton to acknowledge receipt and to give him my new address. I did write to him as soon as I arrived at Harewood but it is quite strange that he still sent it to Downton. It doesn't matter now; the reports are all here anyway._

_Freddie has received the highest grades in almost of all his subjects and also won a prize for his composition in Latin. I have promised him a bicycle and have managed to save enough for one so I will get it for him when I go to Ripon in three weeks' time._

_Everyone here has been telling me how lucky I am to have Freddie and that he will have a bright future, Mrs Osborne thinks he will be an ambassador someday. I didn't want to dampen her enthusiasm but isn't it only the likes of Lord Harewood or Lord Grantham who become ambassadors?_

_As I promised, I also enclose a postcard of Harewood. I recently found out that the building was designed by both Robert Adam and John Carr in the eighteenth century. I guess that the classical style was in fashion then and that style can also be seen in many of the furniture here which was made by Thomas Chippendale. _

_I'm sure Lady Mary will look beautiful in her gown. I am also glad to hear from you that John is safe, have you made plans to visit him in London? Letters are one thing but I'm sure he will benefit from seeing you in the flesh. By the way, I asked Mrs Wilcox if she knew Mrs Hughes and she told me that they met many years ago at a house party given by the Marquess of Swansea where they were both ladies' maids. That must have been sometime in the 1880s or 1890s. How time has passed._

_So happy that Lady Sybil and Mr Branson are finally getting married. At least there is another happy ending that comes out from the recent war._

_Have you ever felt sometimes that you have seen a ghost from your past? _

_Please do write soon and send my best wishes to everyone._

_Your friend,_

_Jane_

**Many thanks for the review of the last chapter. Others reviews and suggestions are much welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's note: Many thanks for the reviews and this chapter was especially written with ermireallydontcare, SSLE and Anon's questions in mind. To be honest, it was quite difficult to write this since I spent a lot of time trying to construct Jane's "ghost" (in draft form) and seeing that this chapter and the next will be the build up for the Anna and Jane meeting.**

**There is really a Harewood House which is located outside Leeds and is the seat of the Earls of Harewood (surname Lascelles). In 1922, the oldest son and heir of the 5****th**** Earl, Henry Viscount Lascelles married Princess Mary, the only daughter of King George V. The wedding was held at Westminster Abbey and was the first big national event after World War I. Lord Lascelles and Princess Mary became the 6****th**** Earl and Countess in 1930.**

Anna sipped her tea as she mulled over the contents of Jane's last letter. The second to last paragraph disturbed her. What did she mean by a "ghost from the past"? Her departure from Downton had been somewhat mysterious and Anna's questions to Mrs Hughes have been met with a shrug. Even Mr Carson was stumped after all; he only heard the news from Mrs Hughes as well.

What did Jane mean when she mentioned a ghost? Anna doubted that she was referring to anything from childhood stories or myths. Jane also never implied that Harewood was haunted and anyway, that would also be dismissed as just a story.

"Penny for your thoughts," Mrs Patmore waved a wooden spoon at Anna's face.

"I'm fine Mrs Patmore," Anna shushed away the wooden spoon from her "Jane has written back to me, that's all."

"So, how's Jane doing in Harewood House?" Mrs Patmore asked curiously "I was surprised when she told me she was leavin'. Mind you, she's one lucky girl gettin' the head housemaid position at a house like that."

"You know how O'Brien is convinced that she traded up."

"Ay. That family she's workin' for is one of the grandest if not _the_ grandest in that side of Yorkshire. Bein' at Harewood also means that you can go to either Leeds or Harrogate. If you have been lucky to be in both, Ripon seems really dull by comparison."

"Jane has settled fine at Harewood and she gets along well with the others. She said that the cook, Mrs Osborne reminds her of you. And Freddie received the highest marks in almost all of his subjects."

Mrs Patmore smiled "That's awfully nice of her, I suppose Harewood is nothin' like here, ya know. I sometimes think I'm workin' in a madhouse so Jane is fortunate to have escaped it, I say. Plus that son of hers won't be like us. I can see him bein' in Parliament and all that."

Anna nodded. She knew that Mrs Patmore was referring to Thomas and O'Brien in addition to the dramas that surrounded the family in general. Just yesterday, Thomas had announced that he had been accepted as a butler to Sir Ebenezer and Lady Hain in Edinburgh. Though everyone had said their commiserations and congratulations, Anna and Mrs Patmore suspected that everyone apart from O'Brien was happy to see him finally leave.

"Funny enough Mrs Osborne thinks Freddie would make a good ambassador."

"And our old selves will be servin' him when he comes here as a guest of Mr Crawley...I mean...his Lordship!"

The two women burst out laughing at the thought. Daisy looked confused.

"Why would that be funny?"

Mrs Patmore gave the kitchen assistant an exasperated look. Daisy was constantly baffled about things that were going on around her and in the head cook's view that made her an easy target for Thomas's machinations. She was glad for Daisy's sake that the former first footman would finally be gone in two days' time.

"Oh Daisy!" Mrs Patmore wailed "You weren't payin' attention were ya? Freddie is now at Grammar school. When the time comes, he will be off to university and finally he can be who he wants to be and not in service!"

"I see," Daisy replied. She still couldn't understand why Mrs Patmore and Anna were laughing.

"Tell her that I send my best wishes," the cook said as she redirected her attention at Daisy "Daisy! Carry on stirring that sauce! We don't want any lumps in that!"

"Sorry, Mrs Patmore," Daisy apologised sheepishly as she moved the whisk from the right hand to her left to continue stirring the sauce.

"I will, Mrs Patmore," Anna promised as she excused herself then made her way to her room to pen her response. She had been happy that Jane was setting down so well at Harewood but wondered if there was something really bothering her. Re-reading the letter had made Anna very determined to find out what was bothering her friend.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Jane,<em>

_Please accept my apologies for accidentally opening and reading Freddie's school report. For some reason I found them with my mail. Carson tells me that the post office in Ripon has been having problems last week hence why we have been flooded with letters for the past few days._

_I hope that this note finds you well and settled. You must be very proud of Freddie as he has achieved high grades in all of his subjects especially Greek and Mathematics. I must confess that those were not my strongest subjects back at Eton._

_Yours,_

_R_

* * *

><p><em><em>Jane must have re-read the note a hundred times already. So that was why the school report was already opened when she received it. _Oh great just as when I have more or less forgotten everything_, she thought grimly. Keeping herself busy was one of the strategies she employed as way to forget what had happened and it reached a point where her memories of Downton became fleeting ghosts as she had started calling them and now this.

A knock at the door roused her from her torpor.

"Come in," Jane said distractedly as she folds the note in front of her and slips it into her notebook.

"May I?" Mrs Osborne asks her face filled with concern for the younger woman

"Please," Jane stands up and fetches a stool from the edge of her small bedroom and places it next to her desk

The head cook sits down while Jane returns to her chair. There is a long silence punctuated by the clock ticking on the wall.

"Are you all right, my dear?" Mrs Osborne finally asked "You gave us quite a fright."

"It's nothing, honest. Thank you for asking"

Mrs Osborne raised an eyebrow. Something was bothering her friend, she could sense that but she knew that it would be better just to leave it until Jane was good and ready to tell, if at all. She chuckled "It's not Jessica pestering you about the mystery man is it? She's absolutely convinced there is somebody lurking about in your life."

"No, no, it's not that," Jane said hastily. She did not want to hide anything to someone who had become a close friend and second mother to her. But she just felt so shocked and confused at the moment that it was better just to keep things to herself especially for the time being.

"Jessica has had always a wild imagination. When she started out, she used to get into a lot of trouble with Mrs Wilcox. She's mellowed down now but Lord knows why she's started with all this 'mystery man' nonsense."

Jane smiled "Perhaps it's because I was new and she was constantly asking me questions about my late husband and what I did before I came here. I told her that Downton was a convalescent house while I was there and that's where she probably got the idea."

"I'm surprised it doesn't bother you. Mr Healey, Mrs Wilcox, I and even Miss Clarke have been telling her off on your behalf."

"No, it doesn't bother me," Jane reassured Mrs Osborne "Please do not worry about it."

Mrs Osborne clasped her hand. "It will be fine." She stands up and makes her way to the door "Duty calls. Thankfully it's just a quiet dinner between his Lordship and her Ladyship. I'm looking forward to having an early night."

Jane stood up to follow Mrs Osborne back into the kitchen. As she switched off the light, her final gaze fell on the folded piece of paper tucked into the notebook. One ghost had returned to haunt her.

* * *

><p><em>Dearest Jane,<em>

_Many thanks for the postcard. You are right - Downton and Harewood are polar opposites. Come to think of it, I have been here for almost ten years now and to be honest, I don't know anything about this house. I bet if I ask Mr Carson, Mrs Hughes or even Mrs Patmore they wouldn't know either and will think I must be mad asking about the history of Downton._

_By the way, Mrs Patmore sends her best wishes. I told her about Freddie and she thinks he will be a Member of Parliament. Maybe you should let Freddie know that there are loads of people back home who believe in him._

_I don't think Mrs Osborne is being too enthusiastic. There is nothing wrong with aiming high. Do you remember me telling you about Gwen Dawson who was a housemaid here at Downton before you came? She's a secretary now. I don't think anything is impossible if you work hard enough for it._

_Lady Sybil has always said that change will come and it is coming. By the time Freddie finishes university, there will be more doors opened to him because of his abilities and not because his father was a factory worker and his mother in service. Mrs Osborne and the others are right – be proud of your son and yes, he will have a bright future ahead of him._

_You mentioned that you will be in Ripon soon. Would you like to meet up? I will have a day off around that time so we can have lunch then catch up. What do you think?_

_I have asked permission to go to London and see John. The papers from the Procurator Fiscal have not arrived yet and I'm getting impatient as the mail can be so slow. Of course, if I get permission that will only be half the battle won as I will have to find a place to stay._

_Yesterday, Thomas told us that he will be leaving next week for Edinburgh to take up the butler's position at the household of Sir Ebenezer and Lady Hain. I had the suspicion that everyone was relieved that he's finally going. Mr Chambers is doing very nicely and we were also told that a secretary, Miss Tomlinson will be joining the household in the middle of next week from London. I spent this morning preparing her bedroom in the second floor while Mr Carson and Mr Chambers have been busy with her office. The equipment will arrive tomorrow._

_Are you all right? Your question about ghosts has me worried as I am under the impression that you are happy at Harewood. Please do not be scared and unhappy about this ghost – whatever it is. If you want, we can talk about when we meet._

_I am counting the days when we can finally see each other._

_Your friend,_

_Anna_

* * *

><p><em>Dearest Anna,<em>

_I'm glad you liked the post card. It has been quiet here as we have not had any visitors except those who come during the day and it's really just Lord and Lady Harewood here. Truth be told, everyone is happy as it means that we can all finish early. _

_I have some good news. Lord Harewood has asked me to guide visitors to the house. That means I will have to tell them about the history of the house and the gardens as well as the house's famous art and furniture collection. I was told that Harewood House has been opened to visitors since it was completed and anyone who happened to be passing by was welcome to come inside and have a look as well as stroll through the gardens._

_In the past couple of days, my reading has now intensified as well as taking down notes. Jessica and Mrs Osborne, my closest friends here have been helping me get ready by quizzing me after I finish studying one chapter. I sometimes feel like I'm back in school and now I know how Freddie feels._

_Please send my thanks to Mrs Patmore. I am proud of Freddie but I'm not putting any pressure on him just that he studies hard and be a good boy. That's all I ask of him. He will have my full support regardless of what he decides to do in the future._

_I will be in Ripon for five days beginning the 15th and will be looking forward to meeting you during your day off. It was nice of Mrs Wilcox to give me five days as I was expecting that she would only allow me three days at most but she knows that I have not seen Freddie and my mother since I arrived at Harewood. _

_How is John? Have you also managed to get permission to go to London? I'm not surprised when you said that everyone seemed glad that Thomas will be leaving. I noticed that he didn't seem to talk to a lot of people while at Downton._

_The ghost isn't bothering me at the moment as my preparations for my guide duties have taken quite a lot of my time. Rest assured that it has nothing to do with being at Harewood. Our meeting soon will be a better time to talk about my ghost._

_Tomorrow I shall be having the first of my practise runs. Mr Healey will play the part of a visitor and Lord Harewood will be checking on my knowledge of the house and how I carry myself. Wish me luck._

_Please take care and I too, will be counting down the days to our meeting._

_Your friend,_

_Jane_

**That's it! I have exhausted my brain with this chapter. Comments, suggestions and reactions (violent or otherwise) are welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Many thanks for the reviews and comments from the previous chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Dearest Jane,<em>

_I'm wishing you the best of luck with your practise runs. How did the first one go?_

_Miss Tomlinson arrived yesterday and I was assigned to lead her to her room and help her unpack. She's nice and quite chatty telling that this was the first time she's been outside London as she's lived in the capital all her life until now. Mr Carson is quite amazed that she can type 75 words per minute and she's good with shorthand too, meaning she can transcribe and repeat everything word for word including all the punctuation. _

_O'Brien being the proverbial gossip told us that Miss Tomlinson was an orphan and never knew who her parents were. I bet she must have heard that from her Ladyship. Is it me or she has become more gossipy since Thomas left? At least she has stopped scheming and has left us especially the newcomers in peace._

_I have my own good news as well. I have received permission to go to London to see John and Lord Grantham insisted that I stay at Grantham House. Yesterday, I had a letter from John telling me about his days at Holloway. At least they did not put him with the hardened criminals and that he has a cell of his own. He's also spoken to his lawyer and they have been busy preparing for his trial._

_The preparations for Lady Mary's wedding are going full steam ahead – Lady Grantham and the Dowager Countess have been bickering about the flowers for the church and reception. Lady Mary finally stepped in between the two of them and said that she would choose the flowers as she had already discussed some ideas with Sir Richard. _

_Lady Edith meanwhile has been reunited with Sir Anthony Strallan. He nearly proposed to her four years ago but for reasons unknown there was no proposal and no marriage. Sir Anthony suddenly dropped by a few days ago for no apparent reason and he and Lady Edith started talking. She looked so happy when he finally left. Hmmm...we might be witnessing another happy ending._

_Lord and Lady Grantham have decide to attend Lady Sybil and Mr Branson's wedding. Me and Mrs Hughes have started a collection to buy a present but we're not really sure what to give them so we've asked for suggestions. Mr Carson suggested a dinner service while Miss Tomlinson mentioned a photo album. Others have been pretty helpful but I suppose what we will end up buying depends on how much money we collect._

_My day off is on the 16th. Name the place and time and I'll see you then._

_Your friend,_

_Anna_

* * *

><p><em>Dearest Anna,<em>

_I am looking forward to finally meeting you on the 16th. We can meet at my mother's fruit stall at the market at ten in the morning._

_My practise runs went well although during the first one, my nerves started bothering me mid sentence while showing Mr Healey the drawing room. Fortunately, I managed to pick myself up quickly and Lord Harewood was very happy with my performance. My guide duties will begin once I return from Ripon – aaahh...I will get butterflies in my stomach when the day comes._

_It was nice to hear from Freddie and my mother. They have been keeping me up to date with what's going on in Ripon and Freddie is excited that he will be seeing me and getting his new bicycle. He also wants to introduce to me his best friend Kenny._

_What plans have you made now that you are going to London? It's good that you managed to get permission, how did you do it given that no one in the house except Lady Mary knows that you are married?_

_Many thanks for your news. Lord Lascelles is currently visiting and according to Ian he had this row again with his parents regarding electricity. Harewood House isn't fully wired for electricity and Lord Lascelles has __been nagging his father about dragging the house into the twentieth century. Guess what Lord Harewood's response was. It makes one yearn for the comforts at Downton._

_I bet Lady Sybil is happy that her parents are coming. Miss Tomlinson's suggestion of a photo album sounds nice, you can also have a message with their names and the date of the wedding embossed inside or on the cover so it will be personal._

_With this letter is a guide book of Harewood. The only problem is it's quite out of date but there will be a new one out soon. I hope you will like it as it gives you an idea of what the house looks like inside._

_Please take care and I will see you on the 16th._

_Your friend,_

_Jane_


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

**Chapter 6, part 1**

**I would like to thank to SSLE for the suggestions to this chapter. My decision to split chapter 6 in to two parts was due to ease in writing in chunks.**

Jane glanced at her watch. It was almost ten o'clock and Anna would arrive any moment now.

"Your friend will be almost here," Cecilia Gove reassured her daughter while she hands her a basket "Something for you and Anna."

Jane accepts the basket gratefully and takes a peek. Inside was a picnic for two complete with a blanket, cutlery and crockery "Mama, you shouldn't have!"

Cecilia waves aside her daughter's objections "You and Anna should do something special with both of you working so hard."

"Thank you very much," Jane leans over to kiss her mother on the cheek.

"Jane I'm here!" It was Anna her face with a broad grin & waving. The two women ran towards each other with squeals of laughter and a hug.

"I'm so glad you are here!" Jane exclaimed "I was so excited I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither," Anna giggled.

"Mama, I would like you to meet my friend from Downton Abbey - Anna Smith. Anna this is my mother Cecilia Gove."

"How do you do Mrs Gove," Anna said as she shook the older woman's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Anna," Cecilia smiled "Jane has told me much about you. No off you go both of you & enjoy this day. It's nice & sunny so don't waste it."

Jane picked up the basket and her bag. They waved goodbye to Cecilia and made their way out of the market.

"Where should we go?" Anna asked

Jane opened the basket "My mother has prepared a picnic for us."

"That's great!" Anna smiled and fished out something from her bag "There are scones from Mrs Patmore. She insisted that I take some for both of us. By the way, Mrs Patmore and Mrs Hughes send their best wishes to you."

"That's very kind of them," Jane replied "Let's go to the park – take a stroll then have this picnic for lunch."

"That's a great idea."

They made their way to the park. Mrs Gove was right, it was a nice and sunny day and the park was quite filled with children playing and some adults relaxing and enjoying the sunshine.

"Have you gotten Freddie his bicycle?" Anna asked remembering from one of Jane's previous letters about buying a bicycle for her son.

"We got it yesterday afternoon," Jane answered "He was so happy that he took it for a ride until tea time. I sometimes think that if he could take his bicycle up with him to his bedroom, he would as he's so attached to it. Mama told me that he was so sad when his old one finally broke."

"Sometimes, it's nice to be a child all over again," Anna said wistfully "You have fun, can do things and not have a care in the world."

"I know what you mean," Jane agreed "Just think back to the last war – all of those dead or wounded, what was all that for?"

They continued walking in silence and eventually decided to have their picnic early as they did not want to carry a full basket for another two or three hours. Anna found a spot and they started taking out and arranging what they need, Mrs Gove had packed sandwiches made with the roast chicken from Sunday together with salad on the side as well as cooked ham and elderflower juice. There were also some fruit tarts made with the peaches and pears from the fruit stall. Anna also took out the scones from her bag together with some raspberry jam and clotted cream that Mrs Patmore had decanted into small jars.

"I can't believe my mother went to all this trouble," Jane shook her head "but it was nice of her. Also thanks to Mrs Patmore for the scones."

"Hear, here," Anna added as she accepted the cup of juice Jane handed her "I'd like to propose a toast to today and our friendship."

"I'll drink to that," Jane giggled as they clinked cups and both drank the juice in one gulp.

They ate mostly in silence, savouring the delicious food and drinking in the atmosphere of the park. Anna and Jane both rarely got day off so they were determined to make the most of out this day.

"Are you still nervous about being a visitor's guide?" Anna asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"I suppose so," Jane replied "I was thinking of bringing my notes with me but everyone at Harewood told me just to forget about it while I'm here. I can recite facts in my sleep now."

Anna laughed "I'm sure you'll do well. You should let me know how you get on."

"By the way, how's John and have you received the papers from the Procurator Fiscal already?"

"Yes I did," Anna replied "They finally arrived two days ago, John is being charged with the murder of Vera and the prosecution's evidence is based on the letter Vera wrote to a friend of hers about how she was afraid of John. I have also heard from his lawyer and they are planning to enter a not guilty plea."

Jane listened as Anna went on recounting Vera's threat of reporting a scandal involving Lady Mary and how Sir Richard tricked her into silence by leading her to believe that his papers would publish it. She also mentions John being asked by Vera to buy rat poison for the house and how he suspects that she uses it to commit suicide. John and his lawyer, Mr Robinson plan to use that as his defence.

"This Mr Pamuk episode how did it ever get out?" Jane asked frowning

"I don't know," Anna shook her head sadly then turned to face Jane "I will tell you something really important but you must promise me that you will never share it with anybody."

"I promise," Jane said as Anna took her hands.

"Me and Lady Grantham helped Lady Mary carry Mr Pamuk back to the guest bedroom."

Jane gasped and her voice dropped to a whisper "Is that the real story?"

Anna nodded "Yes...no one else knows."

"But someone else must have seen it so that's why it has spread. How did Mr Pamuk gain access to her bedroom? That's another mystery."

"No one knows."

"I find this incident really strange. Who knows how this story will unravel if it's brought up in the trial."

"I know. Mr Crawley has also been helpful and so is Lord Grantham, they believe John is innocent of the charges."

"Is it something to do with legal assistance?"

"Yes, Mr Murray has been in touch with Mr Robinson. We have really appreciated his Lordship's help."

Anna noticed that Jane suddenly became shifty with her face turning into a bright shade of red "Is something the matter? Did I mention something awkward?"

"Uh...no I'm fine...we're talking about John remember?"

"Come on, spit it out!" Anna urged "You're not very good at hiding your feelings, what is it? Maybe I can help."

Jane sighed. She did promise to tell Anna the reason why she left and having let the cat almost out of the bag, there was no option but to tell her.

"Lord Grantham...he's...he's the reason why I left," she finally revealed.

"What? That doesn't make any sense," Anna now looked confused. "What's he got to do with you?"

"He kissed me in the pantry, that's where it all started," Jane said sadly "Eventually we thought it would not be fair to everyone and I thought it would be better if I left. If you ask me I'm not really sure how it led to that. I've worked hard to forget everything and now..."

"Is he the ghost you mentioned in your letters?"

Jane nodded in the affirmative "There was a note from him which I found inside one of Freddie's reports."

"Oh darling," Anna said as she hugged her friend "I will not judge you, Lord Grantham or what happened. You did what you think you had to do. As for what happened, there will be a reason for it."

"I'm just glad I left before things got out of hand. Just imagine what they would think of me."

"There is no need to worry;" Anna assured her "Your secret is safe with me."

"And yours with mine," Jane finally smiled. "That's what friends are for."

Anna poured more juice into the cups and handed one to Jane "Let's have another toast to friendship."

"Amen to that," Jane grinned as she toasted Anna "Thank you for being a friend."

"No problem. Now let's enjoy the rest of the day."


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

**Chapter 6, part 2**

**This is in reply to Catwoman99's question. Also thanks to SSLE.**

**Sorry if it took a while. I found this part a challenge to write and yes, this involved the stretching of brain cells. I apologise in advance if it's not any good.**

**There are many excellent writers on this site and if I do manage to achieve even a fraction of what they do, I will be happy.**

Jane and Freddie stood by the new war memorial that was recently unveiled by Queen Mary, waiting for Kenny.

"When is Kenny arriving?" Jane asked

"He'll be here soon," Freddie reassured his mother. He knew why she was asking, Kenny unfortunately had the habit of being late most times.

They continued to wait and Freddie was getting bored. He looked up at Jane from his bicycle "I have some new tricks I can show you."

"Let's see what you can do," Jane patted Freddie on the shoulder "But be careful."

"Look, mama!" Freddie cried "No hands!"

Jane clapped her hands enthusiastically and laughed while Freddie did a series of tricks with his bicycle. She had to admit that her boy was doing well with his manoeuvres that is until he started doing something backwards.

"FREDDIE, WATCH OUT!"

Freddie, the bicycle and a man crashed into each other with a loud thud.

"Oh my God," Jane muttered as she ran to see if anyone was hurt. The bicycle was still standing in one piece. Her son and the stranger thankfully looked unhurt. She crouched down "Are you both all right? Say something!"

"I'm all right, I think," Freddie held up a hand over his head and tried to stand up "What about it? A perfect no point landing."

"Up you go and give me a hand with this man," Jane assisted Freddie as he finally got up "Let's hope you don't get in to trouble. He looks very important to me."

"He's not the Lord Mayor is he?" Freddie asked curiously.

Jane tried not to laugh so hard lest she drop the stranger "What gave you that idea?"

"Well you said he was important."

"A Lord Mayor is not the only..."

A groan interrupted them "Ohhhh...what was that?"

"You were hit by a bicycle," Jane said as she led the man to a nearby bench while Freddie had gone back to retrieve his bicycle and a hat which he assumed belonged to his victim.

They sat the stranger down in the bench and this gave both Jane and Freddie the opportunity to quickly check him and see if he had any cuts, bumps or bruises. Jane was frowning as she studied the stranger closely. _He looks very familiar like I have seen him somewhere_; she thought then paused as something dawned on her. _It can't be! Of all the people Freddie has to run down._

"Maybe we should call the doctor," Freddie said apprehensively while studying the man's face closely and interrupting his mother's thoughts "He looks woozy to me."

"It won't be necessary," the man finally spoke "I think I'm fine...ow!"

"I don't think it is wise to move your head that way sir," Jane said as she sat next to him "Please be careful."

Freddie breathed a sigh of relief. He had to admit that he panicked on the realisation that he had fallen off his bicycle and had landed on someone. "That was me on the bicycle sir, I'm really sorry. I hope you're not hurt and I don't get into trouble."

"Not at all, you're not in trouble with me. You have a fine boy here Mrs..." the stranger turned to look at Jane and as he did his eyes widened. Surely it wasn't possible but there she was next to him.

"Jane...it is you!" he exclaimed

"Lord Grantham," was all Jane could say with a nervous smile plastered on her face and wishing that the ground would open up and swallow her. "This is my son Freddie," she finally added "Freddie, this is Lord Grantham."

"How do you do sir?" Freddie asked politely.

Robert smiled "Your mother had told me so much about you."

"All good I hope," Freddie laughed nervously. "Mama and Grandmamma said that you live in a big house outside here."

"Well yes, that's true."

"Can we go and have a look?" Freddie asked eagerly "Mama here is a visitors' guide at Harewood House and she's promised to take me there. Do you have a visitors' guide as well? Can I take Kenny with me?"

"Freddie..."Jane shot her son a warning look as she had an inkling of where this conversation was going.

Robert laughed. He was impressed by Freddie with his good manners, enthusiasm and curiosity. Downton was not open to the public unlike Harewood or Chatsworth. Years ago, he had entertained the idea of opening Downton and its grounds to the public after staying with the Duke and Duchess of Devonshire at Chatsworth but Cora and the Dowager Countess had objected. If he invited Freddie and Kenny to Downton and the visit was successful perhaps his wife and mother would be more open to the idea.

"Yes, you can come to Downton and bring Kenny with you as well." Robert said

Freddie clapped his hands "Did you hear that mama? We can go! I'll tell Kenny."

Jane gave Freddie a benign smile. He was not at all shy and seemed to have the uncanny ability to strike up a conversation with anyone without being at loss for words and regardless of age, gender or rank. She always remembered what Anna and Mrs Osborne had told her: Freddie would be somebody.

"I will arrange the visit then you and Kenny will receive an invitation."

Before Freddie could reply, Kenny finally arrived. "Sorry I'm late," he panted "I had to take something to my grandmother."

More introductions ensued and eventually, both boys decided to finally go to the park as planned. Robert took out some coins from his pocket and handed equal amounts to Freddie and Kenny.

"Wow!" Freddie's eyes widened "Thank you sir," both boys said in chorus.

"Be back by tea time," Jane said as Freddie kissed her cheek and then hopped on his bicycle ready to go.

"Yes sir," Freddie gave a mock salute "Bye mama, bye Lord Grantham and thank you again."

"I didn't see that coming, you shouldn't have," Jane smirked turning to Robert after waving the boys goodbye.

Robert shrugged "I just thought they both should have something."

"I hope you have not spoiled them," Jane said shaking her head in disbelief "First the invitation to Downton then some pocket money."

"I like Freddie," Robert said quietly "I have sometimes thought what might have been if I had a son, if Cora had not miscarried."

Jane disagrees "But you have Mr Crawley. I have seen how you treat him as if he was your son."

"You're right," he agrees then turns to face her "Will you be coming to Downton with the boys?"

"No, I can't," Jane swallowed hard then added hastily "It's not possible...I have work."

"As a visitors' guide?" Robert asked gently

"Yes and head house maid at Harewood," Jane was now blushing "I don't think they will allow me more day offs so soon after this."

"I understand."

An awkward silence followed.

"Would you like some ice on your bump?" Jane asked trying to diffuse the awkwardness between them.

"I probably should given it still hurts," Robert grimaced

"I live nearby," Jane offered "Why don't we go home and I'll get some ice."

Robert follows her to the house she, her mother and her son lived and once inside, she leads him directly to the sofa. "I'll be at Mr Simpson's shop. It won't be long."

He shrugs off his coat and jacket then diverts his attention small sitting room- furnished simply but neat as a pin. His attention was diverted to the mantelpiece which was stacked with mementos – a vase filled with wild flowers, several model trains, war medals, Freddie's composition award, a post card and a guide book depicting Harewood House.

He heard the door open then close which indicated she was back. Going to the kitchen, she puts the ice in a bowl and takes a clean tea towel from one of the drawers. Deftly, she wraps the tea towel around some ice cubes and secures them with a clean knot.

"Here you are," Jane situates the bag on where the bump was and takes his right hand then guides it to hold the improvised ice bag. "This should hopefully reduce the swelling."

Robert smiles as she releases her hand from his "Thank you...it seems to be feeling better now."

Jane leaves him in the sitting room to prepare lunch and she later returns with a tray that held a tea pot, two cups and small jugs that contained milk and sugar, two slices of her mother's Victoria sponge cake and roast beef sandwiches.

"I hope you don't mind having sandwiches for lunch," Jane's tope was apologetic, trying to appear normal. By now she could feel is gaze burning into her as well as the accompanying rush of old feelings that swept through her. She found this profoundly disturbing. Jessica would have a field day if she ever found out that maybe "you-know-who" was not on par with Father Christmas or King Arthur after all.

He takes the tray from her hands and sets them down on the table. They were standing next to each other, only inches separating their bodies. Jane keeps her eyes down not looking at him, her arms firmly at their sides.

"I have missed you," Robert says softly, his fingers under her chin to tip her head so he can see her face. There was no question about her beauty, countless times he had thought about her and where she was. Perversely, being run over by a bicycle had turned out to be a blessing in disguise.

"Ummm..."Jane mumbled not quite sure how to respond to his brazen declaration. A part of her wanted to say how she missed him too while the other was telling her that she was being delusional.

"Don't say anything," Robert whispered as his lips finally met hers.

**Many thanks for the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**I am now turning my attention back to this story, which has been neglected as of late. This chapter is kind of an in between the last chapter and epilogue of "If Love Were All."**

**I would like to thank the followers and readers of this story for their comments, reactions and patience.**

**I do not own the characters of Downton Abbey save for Miss Tomlinson.**

**The Directorate of Military Intelligence which Miss Tomlinson mentions is now known as MI5.**

* * *

><p>Amelia Alexandra Tomlinson, secretary to the Earl and Countess of Grantham was seated in her office, her fingers flying at the typewriter keys as she went through one of the letters Lady Grantham wanted to send to the numerous charities she was affiliated with.<p>

"Enter," she said upon hearing the knock on the door.

"It's me, Miss Tomlinson," Anna said upon seeing Amelia making a move for her notebook.

Amelia heaved a sigh of relief and guffawed. "I thought I was going to be handed more letters to type. These ones are already taking up a lot of my time."

"Her Ladyship seems very busy with her charities," Anna observed. "Especially with the Scouts and Guides."

"You said it. That ceremony yesterday went well, that said Mr Carson looked flustered with all the children running about," Amelia laughed at the memory. "So what can I do for you Mrs Bates?"

Anna took out something out from her apron pocket "This is for His Lordship."

Amelia took the envelope from Anna and looked at it. "I take it this is from the mystery writer."

The head housemaid nodded. Two day after she met up with Jane, she had received a long letter from her recounting her accidental encounter with Lord Grantham ending with a request if she could forward letters to His Lordship. Anna read and re-read the letter several times and remembering that day she and Jane spent talking, the pieces of the puzzle were now beginning to fall into place. She did not want to judge what had happened – love was a powerful emotion and she certainly didn't blame her employer and her friend for giving in to their feelings. Jane's predicament led Anna to think about her own story with John Bates.

A few days ago, Anna and Amelia had been summoned to the library with the same request albeit Lord Grantham spoke to Anna about Jane and his own request before Amelia was called in. Anna felt bad about bringing in Amelia as another middleman since she would be in the dark about Jane corresponding with Lord Grantham but it was agreed that Anna would pass on the letters to Amelia since the secretary could easily avoid detection and suspicion. Plus Amelia was discreet and extremely resourceful, traits that held her in high esteem amongst everyone.

_Once they left the library, Amelia turned to Anna with a look of bemusement in her face. "God in heaven! Now I have to pass on some secret letters between you, his Lordship and whoever it is! I'm beginning to feel that I'm now working for the Directorate of Military Intelligence."_

_Anna laughed. "The Dowager Countess supposedly said something like 'there is never a dull moment in this house.'"_

"_She's right on that score."_

Amelia stood up and slipped the letter into her jacket pocket, making a mental note to pass it on to Lord Grantham when she takes down his dictation this afternoon. "The letter for the mystery writer is in the first drawer to your right," she indicated to Anna. "How's Mr Bates by the way?"

"He's doing well," Anna smiled wistfully. "We're looking forward to finally seeing each other soon."

* * *

><p><em>Dearest Jane,<em>

_It was great seeing you in Ripon and many thanks for making my day off special. Please also thank your mother for the picnic she prepared for us. I trust that everything is all well with your family and at Harewood, by the way, how did your first tour go?_

_With this letter is a one from Lord Grantham. We roped in Miss Tomlinson as I thought it would be better if he receives the letter from her rather than me. She is his secretary after all and as such could easily avoid any awkward questions. Miss Tomlinson has started calling you "whoever it is" and "the mystery writer". You should have seen her face as she tried to make sense of the plan. You don't have to worry about her – she's really discreet and doesn't know the story._

_I have two bits of good news and one bit of bad news:_

_GOOD NEWS NUMBER 1: I am going to London in two weeks' time to see John and I will be staying for a week. I will be going to London with Miss Tomlinson who has been sent to the capital on errands. She has a car and that means that we do not have to worry about missing any trains or such. I'm grateful to her for offering me a ride but I'm not excited about Miss T's car – she calls it a "garbage scow" and she's not exaggerating. The car is old, makes strange noises, shudders as it goes along and would not look out of place in a dump site. We will be staying at Grantham House._

_GOOD NEWS NUMBER 2: Mr Murray and Mr Crawley have made contact with Mr Robinson, John's lawyer. Mr Murray and Mr Robinson have tracked down people who could vouch for John's whereabouts on the day when Vera died. The most important testimonial will be from Mr Tucker, a conductor who said he saw John on the evening train to Downton at roughly the same time when Vera took the poison. I'll be also meeting the lawyers during my week long stay in London._

_BAD NEWS: Lord & Lady Grantham finally found out that John & I are married. It must have been the day I forgot to remove my wedding ring. O'Brien saw me wearing it and she must have told her Ladyship. Mr Carson & Mrs Hughes were also told. I was summoned to the library and was asked if it was true that John and I had gotten married. Well as O'Brien had seen my ring, there was little point in not telling the truth and I mentioned you and Lady Mary when the question turned to if anyone else knew of the wedding. Thankfully they didn't ask any more questions as I didn't want you to get into trouble albeit you're 40 miles away and what can they do?_

_I nearly fainted when Lord Grantham offered me and John a cottage on the estate. Can you believe it? As I write this, I'm still trying to recover from the shock given that under ordinary circumstances John & I would have to leave. That said, I noticed that Lady Grantham did not look happy as I think she was not consulted about us being given a cottage._

_We also have two new footmen – Josiah Keene and Nigel Fisher both of whom worked for a hotel in York before the war and have now found themselves here after Thomas left. Like Mr Chambers and Miss Tomlinson, Josiah and Nigel are nice; it does feel better working with people who you get on with._

_Last night, according to our two footmen there was a commotion at the dinner table when Lord Grantham announced that he has invited two boys from Ripon to visit Downton for the day. Of course Lady Grantham, Lady Mary and the Dowager Countess were horrified and objected to the plan. Lady Edith, on the other hand thought it was a good idea and volunteered to show the boys around as she had done to the wounded soldiers who were here._

_Nigel said the Dowager Countess looked like she was ready to blow a gasket when she realised that the invitation had already been sent to the two boys. Apparently Lord Grantham had thought of opening Downton to the public years ago but Lady Grantham had objected to the idea. I wonder what led him to pick two boys out of nowhere and invite them._

_From the point of view here, Mr Carson thought it was a bad idea and he agreed with the Dowager Countess. Mrs Hughes thought it was a good to have young visitors as according to her this house has not heard the footsteps of children since Lady Sybil finally left the nursery. Many of us agree with Mrs Hughes and we hope to get a glimpse of our upcoming visitors._

_Speaking of Lady Sybil, her wedding has been set for next month and she has also secured a position with the University College Hospital in Dublin. As for the present, we have decided to go for a leather bound album and I mentioned your suggestion so Mr Carson will take the album to the engravers next week._

_Lady Edith and Sir Anthony have been seeing more of each other. Everyone is convinced that there will be proposal soon._

_For some strange reason, Lady Mary's wedding has been postponed. No reason has been given at the moment but I wouldn't be surprised if it does not push through._

_Please take care and I look forward to your reply._

_Your friend,_

_Anna_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you have the time.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**For the last section of this chapter, I was inspired by the multitude of "Chelsie" (to borrow a word from DowntonIsMyLife) stories out there and would like to thank especially DowntonIsMyLife and Batwings79 for their wonderful "Chelsie" stories. More power to you both.**

**Thank you for the reviews, story alerts and adding this little story to your favourites.**

* * *

><p><em>Dearest Anna,<em>

_I received you letter yesterday and all I can say is thank you so much. I don't know how I can ever repay you and Miss Tomlinson. I was just trying to picture Miss Tomlinson's face when she was told of the plan, maybe she looked confused? Or surprised?_

_My tours have been going on all right. On average at the moment, we get at least 20-30 visitors per day and I have to change out of my uniform when I show the visitors around. I have been running out of things to wear so Lady Harewood, Lady Boyne and Mrs Lascelles have helped out by giving me some of their older things to wear which Miss Clarke and Jessica rework into new ones. Sometimes I wish Lord Harewood would just allow me to wear my uniform so I don't have to change as it can be annoying especially when I've just finish work somewhere in the north wing then have to dash down to my room and change. Jessica helps me with my hair and she also jokes that maybe I can find my "Prince Charming" amongst the visitors if the mystery man never shows up (she doesn't know and the others think its Jessica and her wild imagination working overtime again). Hahaha...she wishes!_

_I know you're going to London on serious business but don't forget to see the sights as well. Why don't you ask Miss Tomlinson about what to see and where to go? Please give my regards to John and enjoy your stay._

_As with regards to Miss T's car, is it really that bad? Lord Grantham told me the same thing, how it gave him nausea._

_You're right about having to leave in normal circumstances once you're married however I wouldn't be surprised if houses up and down the country have been relaxing that rule or ignoring it altogether. Mrs Wilcox told us recently that a niece of hers who works for Lord and Lady Cochrane was kept in despite the fact that she just got married to the footman. According to her, they did not want the hassle of hiring new staff_

_Your report about the dinner was highly amusing and I can just imagine how it played out. I must tell you something – the two local boys that you mentioned are Freddie and his friend Kenny. I neglected to mention it in my previous letter but Freddie managed to persuade his Lordship if he and Kenny could visit Downton. I've just heard from Freddie saying he and Kenny have received their invitations. They are really excited and in his letter he told about a wooden horse he and Kenny have carved for Lord Grantham as a thank you present, I will remind them to make something for Lady Edith as well._

_There is a rumour that the King and Queen are touring this part of Yorkshire later this year and if this is true then their Majesties might stay at Harewood. According to my research the last monarch to stay here was Queen Victoria and that was way back in the 1850s._

_Again, I wish you all the best in London and do let me know how you get on and hope that you survive Miss Tomlinson's garbage scow._

_Your friend,_

_Jane_

_PS The manuscript for the new guide book is now complete and to my horror, there will be a picture of me in the finished product._

* * *

><p>"Thank goodness this car is behaving this time," Anna said. She and Amelia were on their way to London and by some miracle, the car was trudging along smoothly save for the occasional rattling and puffing sounds that it was making.<p>

"She probably likes you," Amelia grinned. "This garbage scow makes an exception, I'll let you in on a secret – she doesn't like Lord Grantham."

"You're joking!" Anna exclaimed as her eyes widened. "A car can't like or dislike someone."

"I'm not. Honest," Amelia said as she steered the car further on to the main road. "Remember that day he hitched a ride with me when I went to Ripon? Well, you should have seen his face when I drove the car up the front door. It was priceless! He asked 'is that your car?' I said 'yes sir, is there a problem?' His reply was 'it looks like it's falling to pieces' I went 'well that's true but I can get around it safely. I arrived here alive and well all the way from London didn't I?'"

"Then what happened?" Anna asked eager to know what happened next.

"Lord Grantham got into the car and as I started the engine, it gave out this big noise like one of those Great War cannons which made him wince. I told him to hang on as she can rattle around. I guess his complaining must have irritated the car so the shuddering turned from bad to worse that is until he told me to drop him off, funny enough at an area I've never been to."

Anna laughed then remembered that was the day when Lord Grantham met up with Jane before the latter returned to Harewood. She wondered how Amelia would react if she found that she had unwittingly driven him to a rendezvous with dare she say it, his lover.

Amelia continued. "There was no change when I returned to Ripon to pick him up for the ride home, still more complaining and car was unusually rickety. Mr Chambers told me that his Lordship didn't go down for dinner that evening. The next day he blamed me for giving him nausea."

"Did you say anything to that?"

"Oh yes, I told him that I was sorry but he might get used to it in good time. I added that he should be nice to the car. His Lordship thought I was mad."

Both women burst out laughing at the thought of their employer being told to be nice to a moving object. Only Amelia could have gotten away with such jokey remarks and for that, Anna could only salute the secretary and watch her navigate through the road in awe.

* * *

><p>Once they reached Grantham House, they were greeted by the housekeeper Mrs Cutler who was glad to have guests to fuss about after the gloom and doom of war. Instead of staying at the servants' quarters Anna and Amelia were given rooms on the second floor and ate in the magnificent dining room. Amelia joked that she could get used to the luxury of Grantham House after almost Spartan conditions that she had been used to since she arrived at the Islington Orphanage when she was three months old.<p>

Following Jane's suggestion, Anna asked Amelia about places to go and see in London. As someone born in London and grew up in the city herself, Amelia offered to take Anna around and the sights such as the Tower of London and St Paul's and as well as to take her to some places not open to visitors.

"How do you propose to take me there?" Anna asked when the secretary asked her if she would like to see some of the offices in Whitehall and finishing with a tour of Parliament.

"I used to work at the War Office remember?" Amelia grinned.

* * *

><p>"Mrs Bates, I presume?" the prison receptionist on duty asked as Anna nodded in the affirmative and handed her permit.<p>

She was in Holloway Prison visiting John and in her hands she was clutching a bag containing some of her husband's favourite books as well as a blanket which she had just bought from Selfridges in Oxford Street and a pillow.

A guard arrived to escort Anna to the visitor's room. Before she could see John, two guards checked the contents of the bag she had bought with her. With the inspection over, Anna was told to wait while the other guard went to bring John in.

"You have two hours," the guard said as he left John and Anna together, closing the door behind him.

Once the guard was gone, husband and wife fell into each other's arms. It had been a long time coming.

"I'm glad you're here," John breathed as he held Anna close. She smiled sadly knowing that they now only had less than two hours left.

They agreed not to talk about the case. Instead, John wanted to hear stories about her, Downton, the new servants – Mr Chambers, Miss Tomlinson, Josiah and Nigel as well as her correspondence with Jane.

John listened intently as Anna recounted Josiah and Nigel setting up a dramatic society with Chekhov's _The Bear_ as their first production. The erstwhile valet burst out laughing when his wife revealed that Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes had been cast as the lead characters – Popova and Smirnov. Mr Moseley was to play Luka, Popova's footman.

"How did they manage to get Mr Carson to take part in a play?" John asked in disbelief. "Wasn't he eager to forget about his Cheerful Charlie past?"

"Ah, well Miss Tomlinson and Mr Chambers did the roundabout by asking Lord Grantham to persuade Mr Carson to do it. It will be all for a good cause as the money that will be raised from the ticket sales go to Mrs Crawley's refugee charities."

"I'm sure everyone will be looking forward to Mr Carson kissing Mrs Hughes," John smirked.

"It's a pity we don't have a camera to capture the moment," Anna clucked her tongue. "Hang on! Sir Anthony has one. Maybe we can get Lady Edith to borrow it from him for one night."

"That will be one for the archives," John sniggered at the thought of a photograph of the stern butler and housekeeper kissing albeit for a theatrical production preserved for generations to come. A wave of sadness passed over him. He was happy that Anna was trying to live a life and be optimistic for his sake but how would she cope if the unspeakable happened.

Shrugging away any negative thoughts, John turned his attention back to Anna. Time was of the essence and he was determined to enjoy every second with his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are very much welcome.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**Our heroines share more news and goings on. Reviews are always welcome and much appreciated.**

* * *

><p><em>Dearest Jane,<em>

_Good news! I survived Miss T's garbage scow as the car seemed to behave herself during the journey to London. Miss Tomlinson is convinced that the car likes me and according to her, the reason for his Lordship's nausea was the car was unusually bumpy that day._

_Miss Tomlinson believes that the car doesn't like Lord Grantham and that the feeling is mutual._

_John is in good health and I'm glad that he has been treated well. I bought him some of his favourite books as well as a pillow and a blanket which I got at Selfridges in Oxford Street. Oh my goodness, you should see it, Jane! The store is huge and you can practically get anything and everything you want and need. The shop lady (her name was Megan) who served us turned out to be Miss Tomlinson's roommate at Islington Orphanage (Miss O'Brien was right about Miss T being an orphan) so we got a quite generous discount on our purchases that day._

_I did go see the sights like St Pauls, the Tower of London, Trafalgar Square, and walking down the Mall, Hyde Park and St James Park. My favourites were the British Museum (I enjoyed viewing the Assyrian artefacts especially the giant winged bulls) and Westminster Abbey. As a treat, Miss Tomlinson used her Whitehall connections to take me inside the War Office, the Foreign Office and a personal tour of the House of Parliament. _

_I also met with Mr Murray and Mr Robinson; they believe that John has a fighting chance owing to the witnesses they have managed to interview. The trial won't be until after the New Year and I'm really frustrated. Mr Robinson said that justice can be slow at times_

_Lady Sybil and Mr Branson finally got married last weekend. According to what we heard, the ceremony and reception was simple but elegant and intimate. Lady Sybil was happy that the whole family came and our photo album was much appreciated. I'm just glad that things have worked out well for them and that Mr Branson has finally been accepted as one of the family._

_Mrs Crawley was recently awarded something called Dame Commander of the Order of the British Empire (quite a mouthful isn't it?) by the King himself so in honour of the award, Lords and Lady Grantham threw a formal party last night which was partly marred by Lady Mary and Sir Richard having an argument. According to Josiah, it was something about Sir Richard being jealous of Mr Crawley. Tomorrow evening, it will be Dr Clarkson and the hospital's turn to honour Dame Isobel (as Mrs Crawley is now called) and everyone downstairs are invited as well – a pleasant change._

_Speaking of Josiah, we didn't know that he used to be an actor before going into service. He and Nigel decided to set up the Downton Abbey Dramatic Society and for their first production chose Anton Chekhov's _The Bear_. Guess who will be playing the lead roles of Popova and Smirnov? Step forward Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes – John couldn't believe it that they were cast owing to their strict persona and Mr Carson used to be on stage as well. That said; Mr Carson took a bit of persuading by Lord Grantham. It's all for a good cause as the money made from the tickets sold will go to Dame Isobel's refugee charities._

_Mr Molesley will be rounding out the cast by playing Luka, Popova's footman. Josiah is the director and some of us have volunteered with the props, costumes, programmes, tickets, the venue and spreading the word. The practice sessions will be starting tonight and there will be five performances six weeks from now._

_John also mentioned that he believes that everyone will be eager to see Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes kissing in the end. There has long been a suspicion here at Downton that there is something more about Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes' relationship that meets the eye. _

_I look forward to seeing the guide book and I'm sure you'll look nice in the picture. I also hope like to visit you at Harewood someday and then you can take me around._

_As usual, there is a letter from Lord Grantham attached. I think Miss T is getting suspicious but I've noticed she's not the sort who asks questions instead she jokes that Lord Grantham has some secret hobby like writing that necessitates a correspondence with a mystery writer._

_Please take care and write soon._

_Your friend,_

_Anna_

* * *

><p><em>Dearest Anna,<em>

_I'm glad that things went well in London and that John is well. Sadly, I've never been to London and reading your letter has made me want to go there myself. If Freddie heard you, he will express a desire to go there the very next day and take his bicycle with him. I have heard of Selfridges as Mr Healey orders some things there for the house in Chesterfield Square in London._

_Good for you that you survived Miss Tomlinson's car. Being old, it must be temperamental._

_I mentioned to Freddie about Lady Edith being their guide so he and Kenny carved a rabbit for her. My mother has told me how excited they are. I'm sure they will behave themselves and make a good impression on everyone at Downton._

_As for the guidebook, I was photographed yesterday. There was this photographer following me around, thankfully in a discreet way and he managed to take a picture me while I was in the China Room with the visitors. Lord Harewood wanted the picture to be as natural as possible and the photographer managed to capture the scene quite well._

_Yes I do know about Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes as I remembered Mrs Patmore making some remark about Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes always together in some corner whenever they have the chance. I wouldn't be surprised if they do have feelings for each other but have to bury them for some reason. If that's the case then Mr Carson must be dreading this play as he will have to be in close contact with Mrs Hughes during the later part of the play well as his character will have to declare his love to her character. I know this as I borrowed _The Complete Plays of Anon Chekhov_ from the library and read _The Bear_. How I wish I could watch the play._

_So glad that Lady Sybil and Mr Branson have finally gotten married and that their families were present. Also, congratulations to Dame Isobel – I bet Mr Crawley is proud of his mother and that her work during the war and for the refugees has been recongnised._

_Do you think the argument a precursor to the wedding being called off?_

_Thank you as well as to Miss Tomlinson for the letters. Do let me know what happens at the hospital reception for Dame Isobel and the rehearsals._

_I look forward to your reply and please take care. _

_Please also send my regards to John._

_Your friend,_

_Jane_


End file.
